


I Can Feel You Take Control

by goddess_julie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Girl Connor McDavid, Girl Mitch Marner, Girl!Dylan, Girl!connor, Hockey Player Auston Matthews, Non Hockey Mitch, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rule 63, Rule 63 Connor, Rule 63 Dylan Strome, Rule 63 Mitch, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, girl!Mitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: FROM AUSTON: “Hey babe. Next Sunday?  We’ve got a game Saturday night and then nothing until Wednesday.  Keefe says we can use the practice rink.  Just try and go easy on us.”“They’re not taking this seriously,” Connor says with a roll of her eyes.  Her gaze catches Mitch’s and they both smile knowingly.“Did you expect them to?”Dylan’s body starts to shake with laughter as she presses a kiss to Mitch’s forehead.  Their eyes meet as Mitch looks up at her, upside down.  “No, and that’s why it’s going to be so fucking sweet.”OrIt's time for the much awaited 3 on 3 battle of the sexes  Mitch and her girls vs Auston and his boys.
Relationships: Connor McDavid/Dylan Strome, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews, William Nylander/Carter Hart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	I Can Feel You Take Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is the much anticipated sequel to I Can Feel It Take Ahold. I hope that I did it justice and that it lives up to the hype.
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own, so please let me know if there is anything I desperately need to fix. I make no money nor assumptions on anyone listed within. I just write what I like, and this is what I like. I hope you like it too!

_“So,” she says when the moment has passed. “When do I get to go one on one with you on the ice? Show you how to *really* play hockey?”_

_“Oh, you’re on Mitchy. Any time!”_

_“Me and my girls vs you and two of your boys,” Mitch challenges with a smirk. “You won’t know what hit you.”_

*******

It started off as a joke, a phantom game that they ‘should’ play against each other, Mitch and her girls vs Auston and his boys. A ‘for fun’ game that both agreed would be just to play around but deep down knew that it was for serious, for all of the chirping rights, for gender equality and all of that crap that neither would admit to but really, how could it not be.

Auston agreed that they wouldn’t take it easy on Mitch, Stromer and Davo because they were girls. Mitch agreed that ~~when~~ … if they lost, they wouldn’t be sore losers. Auston had visibly shrunk in on himself at the glare Mitch shot him after insinuating it was obvious that they’d lose.

“Babe,” Auston had stuttered, “you know I know how good you are. Like, not even ‘good for a girl’ but GOOD good. It was just like… you know, in case you don’t win. Which you probably will, because you and your girls are so fucking good and…”

Mitch crawled across the sofa to sit on Auston’s lap, stopping him from speaking by covering his mouth with her own in a filthy kiss. She smiled against his mouth as she felt his hips start to grind up against her. Once she’d felt him fully relax against her, Mitch pulled back so she could see how lidded his eyes were, how swollen his lips were from her kiss.

“Matts?” She whispered into his ear seductively. 

He had only managed a grunt in response. That made Mitch smile even wider. She loved how easy this boy was, especially how easy he was for her.

“You wanna get off tonight?” Mitch watched as Auston’s eyes fluttered open and he gave her a lazy once over, focusing on her breasts that were barely hidden by the tank top she wore. Auston’s hands, which had been resting on her hips, moved slowly up her sides to cup her breasts through the thin material, his thumbs massaged her nipples so that they were hard. Mitch couldn’t help but lean into his hands, grinding herself on his erection that was pressing deliciously against her heated pussy.

“Fuck yeah,” Auston responded with a smirk. Mitch almost let herself be distracted by Auston’s hands and his gorgeous face, but she held firm.

“Then you’d better fucking take this seriously.” Mitch’s eyes flashed with warning. And heat, and every other feeling she held for her boyfriend. She was so in love with him that she still sometimes couldn’t believe it, but she needed him to take her seriously. “I don’t care if you play in the National Fucking Hockey League. I don’t care if you are the hottest fucking hockey player I’ve ever seen and we’re chicks who hockey in Uni. We’re going to fucking play this 3 on 3 game. You, Willy and …”

“Hymes,” Auston supplied with wide eyes.

“You, Willy and Zach,” Mitch continued. “Freddie in net?”

“Course,” Auston smirked. Mitch rolled her eyes and snickered. She couldn’t help but lean in to press a kiss to Auston’s mouth.

“Against me, Stromer and Davo.”

“Who YOU got in net?”

Mitch rolled her eyes as she set back and crossed her arms over her chest. “Hartsy.” She was pleased at the flash of concern in Auston’s eyes. He’d been to a few of her practices and games since they’d started dating. Mostly when his scheduled aligned with hers, but when he couldn’t watch in person, he’d watch her online, genuinely impressed with their team and how good they were.

“Cool.”

“Yeah, so set it up. Get your boys, pick a date and time and tell us when to be there. You’ll take this fucking seriously Auston Taylour Matthews, because if you guys don’t, we’ll know.”

“Of course, babe. I’ll talk to the guys at practice tomorrow and we’ll check the schedule coming up.”

“Good,” Mitch said as she pulled her tank top over her head, leaving her naked from the waist up. “Now take me to bed and fuck me, Papi. Thinking about how bad we’re going to beat you has gotten me really fucking hot and I need to come, like now.”

~*~*~*~*~

Mitch is sprawled on the couch with her head in Dylan’s lap and feet tangled with Connor’s when the text comes in from Auston. They’re watching the Oilers trash the Flames and Mitch is practically asleep with the calming way Dylan is combing her fingers through Mitch’s long hair as she strokes her scalp. Focusing on the text from Auston is too much effort for Mitch so she hands her phone to Connor who snorts as she opens and reads it.

_FROM AUSTON: “Hey babe. Next Sunday? We’ve got a game Saturday night and then nothing until Wednesday. Keefe says we can use the practice rink. Just try and go easy on us.”_

“They’re not taking this seriously,” Connor says with a roll of her eyes. Her gaze catches Mitch’s and they both smile knowingly.

“Did you expect them to?”

Dylan’s body starts to shake with laughter as she presses a kiss to Mitch’s forehead. Their eyes meet as Mitch looks up at her, upside down. “No, and that’s why it’s going to be so fucking sweet.”

“I don’t know, I think Freddie will take it seriously. He’s too much of a goalie to not,” Mitch waves her hand at Connor to answer Auston back. “Like, he’s not going to care that we’re girls, he’s going to defend his net like it’s game 7 of the Cup finals.”

“I’m not afraid of Frederik Andersen,” Connor says firmly. “I don’t care that he’s built like a wall, broad chest …thick thighs.. gaze of steel…” She pauses at the look of amusement that is clearly displayed on her best friend and girlfriend’s faces. “What? Tell me you don’t agree? I dare you,” Connor’s cheeks turn a brilliant shade of pink and she straightens her back indignantly.

“Oh no, I agree,” Mitch says with a leer. “He’s fucking hot, and I’ve told Auston I would climb him any day and not even feel a little bad about it. Like, I would gladly threesome with any girl he chooses, EVER if Freddie can threesome with us.” She returns the high five Connor gives her with a proud grin.

Dylan groans as she covers her face with her hands. “Am I the only one who doesn’t…”

“Yes” both Connor and Mitch answer with a laugh. 

“You’re both the worst,” Dylan begins to laugh as she pushes Mitch off of her and onto the floor. Mitch collects her phone from Connor and heads to the kitchen for a drink, curious to see what Connor responded to Auston with.

_TO AUSTON: “Davo here Matty. Bring it. Your boys vs us girls, next Sunday. Bring your own cheering squad because it’s going to get real. Go easy on us, we are girls after all *smiley face*_

Mitch smirks, judging from the fact that Auston hasn’t responded back, she knows he’s trying to figure out how to respond. He is fully aware of Connor’s competitive streak and what a phenomenal player she is. She and Auston have had a number of conversations about how there is no way Connor wouldn’t have been a first overall draft pick had she been a dude and able to play professional hockey. Auston, ever the faithful boyfriend, argued that she would have been a first round pick too and probably even Stromer as well, if the NHL and professional hockey wasn’t stuck on old time ideologies of it being a man’s sport.

_TO AUSTON: “Don’t let her fool you babe. She’s bringing her A game, so you boys better too. You wouldn’t want us to embarrass you in front of everyone would you?”_

_FROM AUSTON: Big words Mitchy. Don’t get mad when we win. You asked for it._

_TO AUSTON: It’s on Papi. Gonna make you cry. Gonna make you call ME Papi Sunday night.”_

_FROM AUSTON: You just broke Matts Mitchy. Don’t think that’ll help you. I don’t care how hot you girls are, you can’t distract us with sex…. Unless if you guys want to try??_

Mitch snorts as she grabs her drink and heads back into the living room. Connor and Dylan are tangled on the couch and it looks as though Connor has already lost her shirt and on the way to her bra being next. “Night girls,’ she calls as she redirects towards her bedroom. She waves off their promises that they’ll head to one of their bedrooms and sets herself up in her bed with her laptop and Netflix cued up.

_TO AUSTON: You wish Willy. You couldn’t handle us. Freddie on the other hand…_

_FROM AUSTON: Hey now. I’m going to start to get a complex with how wet you get for Freddie._

Mitch takes half a second to pull off her top and lay back against her pillows. She snaps a few pictures of herself and sends them to Auston.

_TO AUSTON: I may talk big about Freddie, but this is for you. ONLY YOU_

She then sends him a picture holding her favourite bullet with a sad expression on her face.

_TO AUSTON: Davo and Stromer are out on the couch fucking and my boyfriend is out with his boys. Gonna have to take care of myself tonight, but I guess orgasms are orgasms_

_FROM AUSTON: Fuck babe. I promise, hold off for like …an hour. It’ll take me an hour to get to you and you won’t need that vibe. Just sit right on my face and I’ll get you off. It feels like I haven’t tasted you in ages._

_TO AUSTON: Yeah babe. God I miss your mouth. Come home to me babe._

Mitch opens up her camera and takes a short video of her finger teasing her clit before she brings her finger to her mouth and sucks it clean. She ends it with a smirk. “Come home to me Papi. Need you to fill me up, make me come.”

_FROM WILLY: Damn girl. I don’t know what you just said but your boy just jumped up and ran outta here like his ass was on fire._

Mitch scrambles to pull her tee shirt back on and sends Willy a picture of her with an innocent smile and shrug.

_TO WILLY: Who me?_

She only receives smiling devil emojis in response and cackles as she gets comfortable as she waits for Auston to come home.

~*~*~*~

Sunday morning finds Mitch, Dylan, Connor and Carter all out for breakfast to discuss strategy. They’re due at the Mastercard Centre at 1pm so they can warm up a bit before their game is supposed to start between 2 and 3. 

They’ve loaded their gear up in their respective cars and are all coordinating with friends and the girls’ other teammates who plan to show up and cheer the girls on. 

“I don’t know who they’re more excited to see,” Carter Hart says as she shovels another mouthful of pancakes into her mouth. “Us to beat the Leafs or the Leafs themselves. But I can’t fucking believe that I’m going to be starting against Freddie fucking Andersen.”

“He’s not all that great looking in person,” Dylan says with a roll of her eyes. A pink hue covers her cheeks as both Mitch and Connor snort in response. She groans at the look of disbelief on Carter’s face. Dylan covers her face with her hands and sighs. “What? Jesus, not you too?”

Carter shrugs and finishes the last of her pancakes. “I mean, he’s a fucking wall in net. Sexy as fuck and I can definitely appreciate how thick his thighs are …” She laughs at the knowing looks Mitch and Connor are giving her and the exasperation she’s getting from Dylan. 

“What the fuck is up with you guys all being obsessed with Freddie Andersen’s thighs?” Dylan squawks in disbelief. “Like, is there no one that agrees with me that he’s like, average on a good day?”

She receives three blank stares in response and holds her hands up in surrender.

“Anyways,” Carter continues with a smirk, “I wouldn’t say no if he wanted to press me up against a wall … or a bed or a couch or like, anywhere he can do whatever he wants to me.” Carter sees the look of distaste on Dylan’s face and pauses as she winks at Connor and Mitch. “But for reals? As a fantasy, Freddie is up there, but in real life? I’ll take Willy thank you very much. He’s more my type. He can slide into this crease any day …” She punctuates her words by pointing down to her pussy as she licks her lips

“Oh god,” Connor chokes as she tries not to spit out the mouthful of juice she is drinking. Mitch and Dylan high five Carter as it sets them all off on another round of giggles. By the time they’ve gotten themselves under control Mitch sees that she has a number of texts from Auston asking if she needs a ride.

_To Auston: No babe, I’m going to ride in with Carter. We’ll meet you there. Davo and Stromer are taking Davo’s car._

_From Auston: Just let me know when you’re here and we’ll come get you and let you in. Last chance pretty girl, we can call this off and pretend that it’s just an afternoon skate_

_To Auston: Fuck you babe. We’ll see you when we get there. Unless you guys want to pussy out? We won’t think less of you if you do_

_From Auston: Remember baby, you asked for it. We’re not gonna go easy on your sexy ass._

_To Auston: Prove it Papi. Spank us babe, spank us hard. If you can catch us_

By the time the girls reach the Mastercard Centre, Mitch is shocked to see a few dozen people milling around outside in the parking lot. She’s surprised that no one has let them in, but Leon assures her that when some of the Leafs’ players arrived and saw them wearing Ryerson Rams hoodies and signs, they offered to let them inside. They had all agreed to wait for the girls to show up so they could all go in together, in a united front and supporting the girls in their challenge against the four Maple Leafs.

Connor hugs Leon at his admission but Mitch is stunned when she sees Dylan do the same. She watches Leon smile and whisper something into Dylan’s ear that has her cackling in a carefree manner that Mitch has never associated with Dylan Strome and Leon Draisaitl. She cocks her head and watches them for a moment, and pictures them together for just a moment. She looks over at Connor who is watching her ex-boyfriend and her girlfriend whispering back and forth, Mitch is surprised to see an expression of unmasked hunger in her eyes.

Connor looks up and startles at the knowing smile Mitch is giving her, blushing before she slides in behind Dylan to wrap her arm around her waist and join in their conversation. 

Mitch cackles as Connor takes one look back and seems embarrassed for being caught out. Mitch mouths ‘get in Davo’ as she pulls her phone out to text Auston.

_To Auston: We’re here babe._

_From Auston: Just come in, the doors are unlocked and they know to let you all in_

The crowd of Rams walk into the arena behind Mitch, Connor, Dylan and Carter, a giant sea of yellow and blue chattering loudly and excited. They head to the ice and watch as everyone inside stops and stares at them in curiosity. It looks as though a large number, if not all, of the Maple Leafs’ team are there either on the ice dressed in sweats, hoodies and skates or on the boards just off the ice. All four girls look back and forth at each other, a moment of excitement rolling through them.

“Fuck yeah,” Mitch hears Carter murmur under her breath as she looks around at all of the professional hockey players eyeing them.

“Let’s fucking do this,” Dylan echoes. They bump fists and Dylan catches Mitch’s gaze as she wiggles her eyebrows playfully.

Mitch immediately locates Auston, laughing at something Freddie has said by the blue line. Willy skates up to the section closest to where the girls are standing and gives a nod to the crowd behind them.

“Make yourselves comfortable,” he points to a few sections where their ‘fans’ can set up and watch. He grins at Mitch and gives her a wink. “Hey Marns. Davo, Stromer.” Willy says, greeting the three girls he’s met before. He then looks at Carter and gives her a seductive once over, “you I don’t know. Hi, I’m Willy.”

“Willy, this is Hartsy. Hartsy, William Nylander.”

“I look forward to shutting you out today,” Carter says with a playful smirk. She watches his smile grow and his eyebrows wiggle.

“I look forward spending the afternoon trying to score.”

Dylan snorts and claps Willy on the shoulder. “Dude, you’re gonna have an easier time off ice.” Willy looks like he’s just hit the jackpot. 

“I can work with that.”

Carter shrugs. “We’ll see how you play today and go from there. I have very high standards and can be difficult to …please.”

Willy raises an eyebrow suggestively, his eyes travel up and down Carter’s body and he offers a seductive smirk. “I’m told I have skillful hands and can do wonders with my stick.”

Neither Mitch nor Connor can hide their snorts of laughter as Dylan fake gags.

“You and your crease. Him and his stick. God you’re all so gross,” Dylan whines. “Perfect for each other, but gross.”

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black right?” Auston calls as he skates up. “You’re worse than that on a good day.”

Mitch meets Auston at the boards and lets herself be pulled into a hungry kiss with her boyfriend. “Hey babe.”

“Hi Mitchy, you know where to take the girls to suit up?” He asks when they pull apart.

She licks her lips and nods. She’s been here a number of times and knows her way around well enough. “Yeah, give us about 20 minutes and we’ll be out to warm up.”

“We’ll head into the locker room while you guys are warming up so you can focus. Don’t want you girls thinking we’re trying to intimidate you.”

“Fuck that, Matts,” Connor says with a laugh. “Watch all you want, maybe you’ll pick up some tips on how to beat us. Or at least keep up with us.”

Mitch fucking loves her girls so much. She loves the snort of laughter Dylan responds with as she high fives Connor, both of them enjoying the look of surprise on Auston’s face at Connor’s chirp.

“What happened to you?” Auston asks Connor, clutching at his chest dramatically. “You used to be so nice from what I heard.”

“She started fucking Stromer,” Carter jumps in and pulls Mitch away from Auston. “And then it all went to hell afterwards. Come on Mouse, lets get dressed. I can’t wait to ruin these pretty boys on the ice and then watch them all try to score after we beat them.”

They take the time while changing into their hockey gear to go over a few more last minute plays. Connor’s focus is laser sharp and she’s even gone as far as watching past Leafs games to review tape. She’s outlined where Auston, Zach and Willy’s strong points are and where they get sloppy. She’s reminded Mitch where they’ve been successful in the past and worked out ways they can capitalize against Freddie where he doesn’t expect it. Dylan and Connor play together like they were born to skate on the same line and Mitch is so fast that people don’t realize she’s halfway down the ice with the puck seconds after she’s stolen it from them.

The atmosphere in the arena is fun and exciting. It’s similar to a home game for the Rams, with the signs and the school colours littering the space around the ice, and the boys have even managed to have music pumping through the speakers as they step out into the ice.

Carter skates a few laps of the rink, conscious of Freddie and the other Leafs watching her, but ignoring them at the same time as she gets into her zone. 

Connor and Dylan jump out onto the ice and immediately start skating laps, both racing each other around the bends, weaving in and out of the guys on the ice. 

Mitch skates right up to Auston where he is standing with Freddie, Willy and Zach. They all look relaxed, but she sees something in Auston’s eyes that has her stepping in to kiss his mouth playfully.

“What’s up?” She asks as she says her hellos to her boyfriend’s teammates.

“Uhhh, the dude that Connor was dating? The one before Stromer?” Auston says awkwardly.

Mitch looks over at Leon who is sitting with some of their friends on the men’s Rams team. “Leon? Over there.” She points in his direction and Auston nods while Willy squeaks and pulls her arm down.

“Yeah, him. Leon just came over and … I think he gave us a shovel talk, but like… a hockey shovel talk.”

“What does that even mean?” Mitch asks with a laugh. She gives a subtle nod of her head for the other girls to join them. Within seconds all eight are standing at the blue line looking at each other.

“He just basically said not to shit the bed and take it easy on you. That we have no idea what we’re up against and if we’re thinking of pretending this is a joke of a game, we’ll regret it.”

Connor exchanges a filthy smile with her girls and looks over at her shoulder to Leon who is watching with a smirk of his own. “Oh he did?”

“Yeah,” Zach has a serene smile on his face. “Just warned us that you girls are really good together, like dangerously good and we shouldn’t underestimate you. We told him we aren’t underestimating anyone.”

Mitch fights to keep from rolling her eyes. She knows Zach Hyman doesn’t mean to sound patronizing, but he is. That he doesn’t know how four Uni girls could think they could possibly be as good as four NHL players. She knows he won’t know what’s about to hit him until after it has.

“Did he mention anyone in particular?” Carter says, focusing first on Freddie before flickering her gaze to Willy.

“Yeah, said to watch out for Davo,” Auston laughs. Mentioned that she’s a menace, isn’t afraid to get dirty.”

The ‘but that’s not the sweet, mild mannered Connor McDavid I know so I don’t believe him’, goes unsaid. 

Mitch has heard enough.

“Get out of here. Give us time to warm up and we’ll get started.”

They warm up for fifteen minutes, stretching and taking shots on Carter. It has been agreed upon that Morgan Reilly, John Tavares and Tyson Barrie will ref the game. They’ll have 3 periods of 10 minutes, agreed upon by everyone in the Leafs’ camp because playoffs are about to start and while they can appreciate this challenge, they don’t want it interfering with their top players’ physical health.

Connor takes the faceoff against Auston. Mitch gives him a sly wink as Auston gets into position. She faces off against Willy who offers her platitudes of ‘have fun’ and ‘good game’.

It is clear from the first puck drop that the only one of the guys who is taking the game seriously is Freddie. He is just as difficult to get past as they knew he would be, thick and sturdy between the pipes and a formidable force to try and defeat. She’s watched enough games over the past few years, and tape more recently – seriously Davo, in the end it IS just a game for fun – to know when Auston is putting his entire force into a game and when he’s doing just enough that it looks like he is but she knows deep down, he’s not. Even Willy and Zach have missed a few passes and given a few turnovers that were easier than they should have been. 

One turnover lead to Mitch stealing the puck and sending it down to Dylan who was wide open and faked a shot before passing it to Connor who, with a flick of her wrist, slipped it through the five hole past Freddie to score.

The Mastercard Centre had gone crazy at the goal. As Mitch threw herself into the celly with Stromer and Davo, she saw the look of awe on John Tavares’ face, seriously, John fucking Tavares looked in awe of the play and Mitch yelled as they skated around the boards high fiving everyone they could reach.

None of them missed the controlled rage from Freddie who slammed his stick against the net and stretched his neck from side to side in irritation.

The tying goal is, everyone can agree, on a lucky hop of the puck on the ice. Carter has just made two unbelievable saves, the first on a one timer from Auston that echoed against her stick as she deflected it in a move that looked almost effortless. Mitch could see how her eyes widened and could see that it stunned her as much as it did everyone else. The second save was on a wrap around seconds later. Willy had managed to get the rebound, skate around the net and try to sneak it past Carter who kicked the puck off with her pads. The puck took a few awkward bounces as Connor scrambled to get it and Auston had shot it from the tip of his stick. The puck made a strange bounce on the ice and while Carter went right, the puck bounced left and barely slipped through between Carter’s pad and the net.

“Fuck that goal,” Dylan said as they congregated by Carter. All four are watching the boys celly. Mitch curls up her lip.

“They’re taking it easy on us,” she whispers to her teammates.

“Maybe they’ll stop taking it easy on us,” Connor says with a grunt. “If we stop taking it easy on them.”

“Fucking right Davo,” Carter hisses. She slaps their asses with her stick and sets her helmet back down on her face.

The second period is gritty. The guys are still playing at the same level they’d played the first period at, leisurely and easy. The girls have ramped it up to eleven. Mitch can see the level of frustration on Freddie’s face grow with each shot Connor takes, each swipe of the puck that Dylan steals and the way Mitch is skating circles around Auston, Willy and Zach.

Mitch will forever be proud of her goal three minutes into the second period. She’s stolen the puck practically from Auston’s stick and is down the ice before anyone has thought to catch up with her. Freddie’s stare is frozen, eyes locked on her stick and the puck but she’s no more afraid of him than she is of any other goalie that is in the way between her stick and the back of the net. She dekes him out and puts the puck in the top shelf of the net. 

Even Mo, John and Tyson join in on her celly with the girls.

They are still underestimated and it is after the fourth turnover in as many minutes that the girls manage to make, Freddie calls time.

They can hear him yelling at the guys from across the ice. There are 2 minutes left of the second period and Mitch is guzzling Gatorade like she’s dying of thirst. She can’t even pretend she’s not watching Freddie dress down Auston, Willy and Zach.

~*~*~*~

“What the fuck?” Freddie hisses at his teammates. He stares each one down before looking over at the girls who are watching them with open amusement. “The first period was chill, they were taking it easy so I figured you assholes were too.”

“What do you mean the girls were taking it easy?” Auston asks with a frown. He looks at Willy who only shrugs and Zach who shakes his head like he doesn’t know what Freddie is talking about either.

Freddie rolls his eyes, he punches Auston roughly on the shoulder to get his attention. “Are you fucking kidding me? What game are you watching? The first period was definitely not them at full strength, shit, I don’t even think that second period was at full strength.” Freddie sees the disbelief on his friends’ faces and laughs. “Auston, you’ve watched them play, are they usually this soft? I’m embarrassed for all three of you.”

“Hey…” Auston says as though he’s defending Mitch. He sees Freddie roll his eyes.

“Not embarrassed that they’re keeping up with you. Embarrassed that they’re going easy on you and none of you even realize it. So fucking pick it up, not just for you but because they’re fucking good and you’re being assholes by pretending they aren’t.”

By the end of the second, the girls are up 2-1. They take a few minutes to rehydrate and take a breather. Auston approaches the bench where the girls are sitting and talking, he laughs off Carter’s hisses and Dylan’s middle finger.

“Stay on your own bench Matthews,” Connor snipes.

“I need to talk to Mitchy for a second.” He gives the three girls the side eye as they all make faces at him. 

Mitch flashes a knowing smirk to her girls and nods. She steps out onto the ice and follows Auston off and out towards the locker rooms. They’re alone in the hallway when Auston stops and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Freddie says you’re going easy on us.”

The pout in Auston’s voice causes for Mitch to break into laughter. “You’re going easy on us. Matty, say we ARE going easy on you. How fucking bad would we be kicking your ass? If you’re not going to take this seriously, we’ll just play as good as we need to, to beat you, so when you say you weren’t playing fully, we can say the same.”

Auston’s eyes narrow and he leans in with a growl. ‘Don’t fucking take it easy on us.” Despite his words and his gruff demeanor, Mitch knows that he’s not actually angry.

She can’t help but kiss his mouth playfully, nibbling on his lower lip how she knows he loves. “Then don’t fucking take it easy on us. You have 10 minutes to show us that you’re not full of shit.”

Their eyes are locked on one another, both are breathing heavily. Mitch’s hair is sweaty and matted to her head, ponytail lose behind her, Auston’s pupils are blown, his own hair standing up from where he’d run his fingers through it.

“You are so fucking beautiful when you’re feisty,” Auston breathes and pulls Mitch in closer. “Just seeing you on the ice, focused on the puck and flying down the ice with your girls on your heels.” His fingers trace her jaw as his eyes take in every inch of her face. “So beautiful, so fucking sexy.”

Mitch leans up and kisses Auston hungrily, her tongue sliding between his lips to tangle with Auston’s. “I love you Matty,” she breathes into the kiss.

“I love you Mitchy,” he responds.

She pulls back and offers a sharp grin. “Then fucking bring your A game.” Mitch doesn’t look back as she walks back down the hallway to the rink where both groups are back on the ice, skating leisurely at their own ends around their goalies in net.

“The fuck was that?” Connor asks as Mitch puts her helmet back over her hair and approaches her girls.

“Matts was whining because Freddie knows we’re holding back.” They all pull in together and huddle in front of the net.

“We gonna finish this?” Carter asks. They’ve all got their arms over each other’s shoulders, heads together with smiles on their faces.

“Let’s do this bitches,” Dylan cheers. 

Connor’s eyes narrow and she takes a look over her shoulder where the guys are watching them with amused smiles on their faces. The crowd is a level of loud that is nearly deafening but none of them are paying attention to it.

“Let’s fucking DESTROY them,” Connor hisses.

Mitch and Dylan share a knowing smile.

“And break.”

It is a hard fought 10 minutes. Connor isn’t afraid to get dirty with her elbows and use her size and skill to her advantage. It only takes the first couple of minutes for the guys to realize that the hits are coming in harder, the scrimmages against the boards hungrier and the girls are thirsty for the win. Mitch is taking a face off against Auston when she sees the determination in his gaze, the steely expression that she’s seen on TV as she watches him face off against a competitor. 

Their eyes meet and she knows he sees the same determination in her eyes. They’re both breathing heavily, sticks gripped tightly in their hands and teeth grinding against mouth guards.

“Can’t wait to fuck you so good tonight, Mitchy,” Auston growls as they crouch into their face off positions.

“Better fucking give it to me good, Matts,” Mitch responds with a curl of her lip. “So fucking hot for you right now. Your hockey is making me so horny.” She looks up to see the way John is smirking at her and Auston and Mitch feels herself blush.

“Drop the fucking puck Johnny,” Auston hisses.

Mitch offers John a wink as he drops the puck and she wins the faceoff with ease.

Connor has the puck and manages to shake off Willy, Zach and Auston as she flies down the ice. Freddie deflects her initial shot but she hasn’t lost focus and as the rebound lands on the sweet spot of her tape, she manages to skate around Auston who is coming towards her at full speed to flick her wrist and score before Freddie has even seen the puck coming.

The girls most definitely showboat as they celly Connor’s goal.

Only for the guys to return the favour a minute and forty seconds later.

Before they know it, there is only 38 seconds left of the third period and the girls are still up 3-2.

The face off is in the Leafs’ end and Mitch has skated up to Freddie to check in on him. “So, how you holding up Fred?”

“Think I liked it better when you were taking it easy on me,” Freddie laughs at the exhausted smile on Mitch’s face. He’s lifted his mask and takes a long swig of Gatorade. Mitch snorts and shakes her head.

“No you didn’t. Dude, I thought you were gonna KILL them.”

Freddie shrugs and drops his mask back into place. “I still might if they don’t pull out another goal.”

“Good luck with that,” Mitch winks and skates away.

They don’t get the other goal.

Mitch, Connor, Dylan and Carter waste no time throwing their sticks to the ice and starting to celebrate. The music has been turned up to full volume and they’re joined on the ice by their friends, teammates and the other Maple Leafs wanting to celebrate the girls and chirp the guys.

Connor and Dylan are having an excited conversation with John Tavares and Mitch can see the awe in both of her friends’ faces as they talk to one of their hockey idols, hearing him complement them on the phenomenal game that he just watched them play.

Carter is sandwiched between Freddie and Willy, the three animated in their own conversation. Willy is looking at Carter like she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen in his life while Freddie looks as though he’s trying to figure her out, like she’s a puzzle that is challenging and intriguing him. 

She feels Auston’s arms wrap around her from behind and Mitch relaxes into his broad chest. She lets herself be pulled close and she smiles as he buries his face into the crook of her shoulder from behind.

“Good game babe,” Auston growls into her ear playfully. He spins Mitch around so that their mouths meet hungrily, Mitch dropping her gloves behind his back so that she can run her fingers through his sweat soaked hair. When they finally pull away, they’re both breathing heavily. “Gonna fuck me tonight Papi,” Auston asks playfully. He takes a few deep breaths as he nibbles playfully on Mitch’s jaw.

Mitch whimpers, melting into Auston’s embrace. She’s about to say something when they are interrupted.

“Don’t need to know,” Morgan Reilly says with an amused smile and hands up in a calming gesture. 

Mitch has never felt as embarrassed in her life as she does in that moment, and that includes sending Auston pictures of her tits and ass without even realizing it. She looks up at Auston who is watching her with naked pride and adoration to Morgan who, while is looking at her with an amused expression, also looks impressed.

“Just wanted to let you know that we’re all gonna head out. We’ll see you there?”

Auston looks like he’s about to decline and as much as Mitch wants to just go home and celebrate her win with Auston alone, she’s looking forward to celebrating with everyone. “You bet, Morgan. We’ll meet you at John Tavares’ house”.

Both Auston and Morgan start to laugh causing Mitch to blush and bury her face in Auston’s throat.

“Dude, you can stop calling him by his full name any time,” Willy says as she skates up to join them. “Like, you’re in the gang or whatever. He’s just Johnny. Or JT.”

“He will never NOT be John Tavares,” Mitch hisses. Being a dork in front of Auston and Willy, and even Morgan is one thing. But being a dork in front of John Tavares is a whole other thing. He’s a legend in the making and she’s certain she’ll never not be in awe of him.

“We’ll meet you at Johnny’s,” Auston says with a laugh, pulling Mitch in closer. He presses a soft kiss to her forehead and smiles as she practically purrs against him.

Not everyone is going to John’s house for the after game celebration. Obviously, the guys from the Leafs are all invited but only Mitch, Connor, Dylan and their closest friends have been invited to John’s house. Once they’re all finished showering and waiting in the parking lot, the girls thank all of their friends, teammates and other Ryerson students for coming and promise that they’ll see each other soon.

Auston rides with Mitch and Carter, not wanting to be away from his girlfriend for any longer period of time than he has to. Willy takes one look at Carter, out of her hockey gear and in her post game sweats and Flyers hoodie and decides he too is going to ride with them.

“So, you assholes are ditching me?” Freddie pretends to whine. They all begin laughing as Zach and Tyson both sigh and agree they’ll ride with Freddie to John’s house.

Although they know there is going to be more food than they’ll all be able to possibly eat, Mitch and Carter demand to take a detour through a McDonald’s drive thru for McFlurries. It’s a game day tradition and they’re not shy about teasing the boys about not being restricted by diet plans. The garbage, four McFlurry cups since Mitch insisted that since they’d won Willy and Auston were not only obligated to buy their ice cream but have one with them to celebrate, were disposed of before they arrived and the four of them had been welcomed into the group at Johnny’s with cheers and applause.

Once they had done their rounds in saying hello to everyone and piled food onto plates, everyone spread out to enjoy the surprisingly warm and comfortable late afternoon. Conversation ranging from the playoffs and the Leafs’ chances to the Raptors possibly repeating their Championship run. 

“Mouse,” Carter says as she approaches the lawn chairs that Auston and Mitch have settled into. Mitch and Auston are discussing summer holiday plans and how Auston’s mom has invited Mitch down to Scottsdale for as long as she’d like to visit. Auston admits he’d like to go on a vacation, just the two of them to a resort somewhere. Carter ruffles Auston’s hair and plants herself down onto Mitch’s lap. “There is something you need to see. Like NOW!” 

Mitch can tell by the way Carter’s eyes are wide and her cheeks are pink that she is either drunk or whatever it is she wants Mitch to see is THAT juicy and she can’t contain her excitement. Looking at the grin on her friend’s face, it could be both. She and Auston exchange a look and Mitch smirks. “If it has to do with Willy’s …”

“Oh god no. I’m making him work for that,” Carter snorts as she smiles proudly. “We’ve got a date for tomorrow night actually. But no. This is better, Auston you come too. Bring your phones, you’re gonna want photos. Fucking epic.”

Carter is up and off of Mitch’s lap in an instant and she’s rushing through the backyard towards the door leading to John’s kitchen. She looks over her shoulder to make sure that Auston and Mitch are following, which they are, and grins as they sneak up behind her. 

“You ready?” Carter’s voice is a whisper and she places her finger to her mouth to signal them to be quiet. The door opens silently and all three step into the kitchen where there are maybe half a dozen people milling around, talking. At the far end of the kitchen there is an entrance that leads to another room. Mitch knows that there is a giant screen tv, theatre style chairs and a bar that connects the room to the kitchen. On the other side of the wall, through the opening, she can see Connor and Dylan, standing together with their arms around each other’s waists in mid conversation with Freddie.

“Holy fuck,” Auston says with a soft chuckle. Carter nods and they share a quiet high five.

“I know right. She talks so big but look at her.”

Mitch still doesn’t know what they’re seeing. She gives Auston a confused look and Carter snorts in laughter. “Fuck, Mitchy. Look at Dylan’s face. You can see the hearts in her eyes from space.”

They walk in a bit closer and Mitch looks at Connor, who is nodding at whatever Freddie is saying. She has a bright smile on her face but also an expression of awe as she talks to the tall man. Mitch knows that it’s the same expression when she looks at him, the same expression on their faces when they watch him on TV. He’s such a presence, so intense that she just can’t help but be overwhelmed by him.

But Dylan’s face, that isn’t what she’s expecting. Dylan, who is constantly arguing that she doesn’t understand their infatuation with Freddie, who, earlier that day even, scoffed at Carter for admitting she’d found him sexy. Dylan, who has always said that Frederik Andersen was just another dude playing hockey and wasn’t all that special, was currently standing against her girlfriend, staring up at the taller man with a look of pure awe and adoration in her eyes.

If cartoon hearts were a real thing, Dylan fucking Strome would have about four dozen of them over her head. And in her eyes. And swimming all around her because she was looking at Frederik Andersen like he’d hung the moon, all while her girlfriend had the exact same expression on her face.

Mitch takes a number of pictures, of Dylan’s face, of Connor’s face and of both of them, watching Freddie hungrily. She can’t wait to chirp the hell out of Dylan for falling under Freddie’s spell like the rest of the mere mortals.

“This is going up on all your socials right?” She asks Carter who nods knowingly.

“Yours too?”

“Duh.” Mitch watches as Dylan’s hand slides into Connor’s back pocket as she pulls her closer. “God they’re going to be so fucking loud tonight,” she whines as she turns to look up into Auston’s face.

“Us too babe,” Auston promises hotly. “Gonna take you to my place, lay you out and make you scream.”

She takes a deep breath and turns around pressing herself against Auston’s chest. “Please tell me we’ve been here long enough? That we can go without it being rude.” Mitch slides one arm around Auston’s waist and tucks it into the back of his jeans, tugging him closer to her body, just as she watched Dylan do. 

“Come on babe, there’s a bathroom upstairs that no one will find us in…”

Mitch pulls away, her mouth locked in a shocked O, eyes wide and cheeks pink. “Auston Matthews,” she scolds her boyfriend. “I am not letting you fuck me in John Tavares’ upstairs bathroom.” 

“What about you Carter,” Willy asks playfully. He’s just slid up to where the three of them are standing and wraps his arms over Carter’s shoulder. “Would YOU let me fuck you in John Tavares’ upstairs bathroom?” His grin amplifies as she leans in and noses at his cheek.

“Not today, William.”

Willy cocks his head to the side. “Downstairs bathroom?”

“Not today.” She brushes her lips against Willy’s in a soft, barely there press of their mouths together and tugs on his lower lip. 

“Not today?” Willy’s voice is strained, his hands resting on Carter’s hips.

“Dude, I just met you today. You haven’t even taken me out on a date. Next time we’re here at John Tavares’ house, odds are pretty good I’ll let you fuck me in any room of this house. But not today, pretty boy!”

Carter pulls away and sways her hips as she heads back through the kitchen the way they came in. She looks over her shoulder and cocks her head to invite Willy to follow. Willy, pulls Mitch in and gives her a smacking kiss on her mouth.

“I fucking love you Mitch Marner,” Willy grins. “Best. Bro. Ever.” He leaves with a high five and promises to catch up with Auston later.

Mitch focuses her attention back on her boyfriend, eyes hazy and lips wet from her tongue. “Say your goodbyes. Meet me at Davo’s car in ten. We are going home and you are going to fucking wreck me tonight. I’m so damn horny and if I don’t get your cock in me soon, I will not be responsible.”

With a pat on Auston’s shoulder, Mitch beelines over to where Dylan and Connor are still talking to Freddie. They’ve been joined by Travis Dermott and Leon, the five enjoying easy conversation.

“Davo. I need your keys, Matts and I are gonna head out.” Mitch watches Dylan and Connor’s faces drop. They’re obviously having a good time and think that if Mitch is leaving, they’ll have to leave too since they’re here with her and Auston.

“Oh, uhhhh so soon? We’re just…”

“No, you don’t have to come,” Mitch assures her best friends. “We’ll take your car and you can get a ride home…”

“Davo, I’ll drive you and Stromer home,” Leon offers with a smile. “Unless, we all should go…” He looks at Freddie and Travis who shake their heads.

“No, we’re all probably going to stick around for a bit. You’re cool to stay if you want,” Freddie assures them kindly. “Johnny won’t mind if you do.”

“And Carter’s staying with Willy, so…” Mitch agrees. She holds her hand out for Connor to give her the keys to her car. “We’re going to Mattys, so you two have the apartment to yourselves tonight.” Mitch can’t help but blush at the knowing smirk she gets from her two best friends.

“Get in,” Dylan laughs. She gives Mitch a hug and a kiss to her cheek as she lets Connor do the same. Mitch does a complicated hand shake with Freddie before high fiving Travis and Leon. She has to say her thanks to John Tavares and his wife before she even thinks about leaving.

Mitch definitely ignores the knowing smirk that he gives her as he once again thanks her for letting him be a part of the game today. She lets him know when he asks where Connor and Dylan are, that they’re in the theatre talking to Freddie. Mitch loves the excitement in his eyes as he goes off to talk to them, wanting to pick their brains about the boys’ defence and the holes they saw on the ice today while playing them.

Auston is waiting at Connor’s car for Mitch when she sprints from the house and down the driveway. She approaches him with a wide grin and launches herself at him, knowing he’ll catch her. Mitch wraps her legs around Auston’s waist and falls into his kiss as he presses her against the side of the car to feed hungrily on her mouth.

“Take me home, Papi” she whimpers into his mouth and puts Connor’s keys into Auston’s hand. She begins to grind against Auston’s pelvis, panting heavily as she begins to attack the side of his throat with sloppy, sucking kisses.

The drive to Auston’s feels like it takes forever despite the fact that Auston practically breaks all speed laws to get them there. They run from the underground parking lot under Auston’s condo to the elevator and down the hall to his unit and the moment they hear the snick of the lock, Mitch pulls her tee shirt and hoodie off with one swoop, her jogging pants and panties in the next and kicks her shoes off in the direction of the hall closet. Her sports bra follows shortly after and lands on Auston’s head as he stands still, watching her in stunned silence.

“What?” She asks, breathlessly. Her chest is heaving, partly due to the sprint they made down the hall and mostly due to how unbelievably turned on she is right now and how desperate she is to get Auston in his bed. “Did the plan change? We’re not here to fuck?”

Auston tosses her bra to the floor with one hand as he pulls his own shirt over his head. He pulls Mitch in and hoists her up so that her legs can wrap around his waist. As her hands wrap around the back of his neck, Auston’s free hand moves up to cup Mitch’s breast so that he can stroke at her nipple with his thumb.

“Best fucking tits I’ve ever seen,” Auston moans into Mitch’s mouth. He’s carrying her through his apartment towards his bedroom, their mouths feeding hungrily on each other as she grinds deliciously against his lower abdomen. Auston can feel the slick, heat of her leaving a sticky mess on his happy trail. He’s so turned on that he’s not sure how long he’s going to last once he’s inside of her. His hand moves from her breasts up her throat to her jaw and he cups her cheek lovingly. “So fucking beautiful Mitchy, do you know what you do to me?”

Mitch grins as she wiggles for him to put her down. She trails her finger tips down his chest, tracing each of his abs and down the sticky skin of his lower stomach until she slides her hand into his jogging pants to cup his erection firmly.

“I can feel what I do to you,” she says breathily. She tugs his jogging pants down and waits for him to kick them off so that he’s as naked as she is, their bodies pressed together as she strokes his leaking cock with determination. 

“On the ice today,” Auston groans into Mitch’s kiss. He fucks his tongue into her mouth, hands moving from the back of her head, to her tits and down to her ass before following the path over again. He can’t stop touching her, wants to feel her all around him, on top of him, under him, everywhere. “You were so fucking sexy, so hot. God I wanted to just throw you over my shoulder and take you to the dressing room and fuck you so hard.”

Mitch trembles as Auston’s fingers make their way between her legs, spearing the lips of her pussy so that he can finger at her clit. He begins to spread her wetness around, going as far as hitching her leg up with his other hand to open her up so that he can slide a few more fingers in. She cries out against his shoulder as he fucks two fingers inside of her pussy as his thumb massages her clit methodically.

“What do you want babe?” Auston asks. His eyes are glued to Mitch’s face, how her eyes are shut tight, her nose crinkled up adorably and her teeth catching her bottom lip in a seductive grimace. Her whole body is trembling and Auston wants to give this girl everything.

“Make me come, Papi,” Mitch begs. Her eyes flutter open and she gasps for breath. “Please babe, god, please make me come. Want you so fucking bad, need you, Papi.”

“Want my mouth or my fingers?” Auston gently guides them over to his bed. He sees the blissed expression on Mitch’s face, can recognize how far gone she is and how desperately she needs to come. She is trembling in his hands as she is gripping his biceps so tightly her fingers are white and she doesn’t respond to his question.

“Please Aus… need you so bad. Want you Matts.”

Auston knows immediately what he wants to do. He knows what his girl needs and how to make her come multiple times before he even breaches her.

He strokes her hair with the fingers on his clean hand as he brings his sticky fingers to his mouth. She opens her eyes to watch him suck her juices from his skin and sees heat flare in her blue depths. Her skin breaks out into goose bumps and Auston watches her track his movements.

“Want you to sit on my face,” Auston growls into her ear. He climbs onto the bed and pulls her along with him, tugging her so that she’s sitting on his lap. “You with me babe? Need you to…”

“Fuck Papi,” Mitch whines. He lets himself be pushed onto his back as Mitch seductively crawls up his body. He can smell her arousal, her heady musk where she’s leaning over him and Auston’s mouth starts to water. His hands cup her ass and he pulls her so that she’s hovering directly over his mouth. Her skin is glistening with arousal, wetness coating the lips of her pussy, where he desperately wants to lick, suck and bury his face.

“Let go baby, let me make you come,” Auston whimpers as she lowers her so that her pussy is directly over his mouth. He pulls away and groans at how good she tastes, how hungry he is for her. “Play with your tits babe, I know how sensitive they are. How much you love when I suck them.”

Auston fits his mouth around Mitch’s clit and begins to suck roughly, she lets out a throaty yell and throws her head back in pleasure, her hands cupping her tits as she pulls at her nipples roughly.

“God Auston… your fucking mouth,” Mitch yells as she grinds down on Auston’s face. “Fuck... so fucking good…” She looks down and their eyes meet, Auston’s brown eyes dark with arousal, the sound of him sucking and slurping at her pussy while she rides his tongue. Her hips begin to do figure eights and she whines as Auston grabs her hips to still her. She is at his mercy, he is controlling the pace of her orgasm and she can’t stop her whole body from reacting.

“Aus… Aus…” Mitch can feel her whole body on fire, sweat is rolling down her chest, between her tits, down her lower back and she can only cry out Auston’s name. “AUSTON… Aus….”

Auston pulls away and takes a deep breath, he sees Mitch’s eyes start to flutter and roll back into her head. He fucks his tongue into her hole as he brings one hand up to stroke her clit when he feels her trembling become more violent, more pointed. He knows she’s about to come by the way she’s barely able to form words and her whines are nearly inaudible. It’s nearly pornographic, the sounds she makes when she’s this far gone and needs to come. His cock is painfully hard and Auston has to focus on Mitch’s pleasure to avoid overstimulation and coming just from eating her out.

It’s never happened before, but it’s been pretty fucking close and seeing Mitch so untethered, so raw and unrestrained has his cock throbbing and at a point where a light breeze might be enough to set him off.

It takes one gentle slap on Mitch’s ass cheek as his tongue fucks in just right and his thumb presses her clit perfectly for Mitch to let out a roar and begin to shake violently on Auston’s mouth. Her orgasm is rolling over her in intense spasms of pleasure and Auston can feel her coming so hard she’s squirting.

The first orgasm leads to a second and Mitch hasn’t stopped shaking. Her nerves are on fire as she succumbs to the pleasure that Auston’s mouth and hands are bringing her. Mitch’s body is covered in sweat, she’s glistening in the dim lighting coming from the lamp on Auston’s nightstand and he catches her before she fully collapses on him. Her body is trembling from the aftershocks of her orgasms and Auston is pleased to see that her toes are still curled and her mouth seems permanently frozen in a painfully pleasurable smile. 

Mitch barely registers Auston pulling her off of his face and to the side of him on the bed. She reaches out to grasp his arm as he sits up, pulling him down in a filthy kiss where he knows she can taste herself on his mouth and tongue.

“No… don’t go...” She whines as he lays her down in the centre of the bed.

“Babe, I’ll be right back,” Auston promises. He is careful of his erection that is still painfully hard and demanding attention as he quickly heads to the bathroom so that he can wash his face. Once he’s cleaned her come and juices from his skin, he smiles at his reflection in the mirror and makes his way back to his bedroom.

Mitch is still in the centre of his bed, her arms raised above her head as she stretches her muscles out, legs bent at the knee and hips pointing up as if an invitation for Auston.

“How do you feel babe?” Auston asks as he crawls up the bed and positions himself over her. She widens her legs so that he can fit between her thighs and grins dopily up at him. 

“Never been better, Aus,” Mitch moans. She meets his gaze with a grin as she thrusts her chest up and lengthens her core. Auston has never been more in love with this girl than he is right now. And he knows it will be nothing compared to how much he’ll be in love with her tomorrow. And the next day. “You gonna fuck me now Papi?” Mitch asks playfully. One of her hands trails down her stomach and between her legs to play with herself, as if trying to tease him and herself at the same time.

With steady hands, Auston sheathes himself in a condom. He lifts his gaze to see that her eyes haven’t left his face, she’s watching him with love and arousal. When he doesn’t make a move further than putting on the condom, Mitch leans up on her elbows and wraps her hand around the back of Auston’s neck. The hand that was fingering her clit, has moved to grab Auston’s erection so that she can place him at her entrance.

“Thought I was supposed to call you Papi tonight,” Auston tries to joke but it falls short as his voice cracks. He closes his eyes as he feels Mitch’s hand stroke his cock.

“Know you love it when I call you Papi though,” Mitch groans as she feels him slide in a few inches. “My Papi, my strong, sexy Papi. Make me feel good baby.”

Auston presses their mouths together in a desperate kiss as he thrusts deep inside of Mitch’s body. The force of it takes both of their breath away and they share a smile in their kiss, eyes are locked as she tightens her legs and arms around his body.

His pace is fast, demanding and relentless. He’s been waiting too long to get inside of her today to take it slow, and judging from the filthy pleas that are coming from Mitch’s mouth, Auston knows she needs it as hard and fast as he does.

“Take me,” Mitch urges breathlessly. “God, so good. Feels so good inside me.”

“So tight, Mitchy,” Auston grunts into her shoulder. He has one hand firmly holding her hip in place, pulling her against him as he thrusts roughly into her and the other leveraging himself over her head. “So tight and hot. So fucking wet.” Auston presses an open mouth kiss against her jaw. “Can’t believe you came on my face like that. Squirted all over me. Do you know how hot that was? How I almost came right then?”

Mitch tries to hide her face into the pillow, turning her head away from Auston but he won’t let her. He ducks down to nuzzle her nose with his own, kissing her mouth in a gentleness that his hips don’t match. 

“Don’t hide from me babe,” he grunts. That was so fucking hot, so beautiful.”

“Your mouth was so good Aus, I felt it everywhere.”

“Come for me again babe, come again so I can come inside you.”

Mitch shakes her head. She can feel another orgasm but it’s too far away, out of her reach. “I don’t know…”

“You can babe. God, gonna be so fucking good when you come one more time for me…”

Auston slides the hand on her hip around so that he’s circling her clit with his thumb. As his hips deliver long, hard thrusts, his thumb is coaxing the orgasm she wasn’t sure she could reach.

As Auston watches her eyes roll back he covers her mouth with his own and submits to his own orgasm. It’s been building deep in his gut, his balls aching from need to release and he presses as deep and hard as he can into her until he’s trembling as hard as Mitch is. He opens his eyes and sees Mitch’s face is screwed up in a beautiful portrait of pure pleasure. Auston growls into her ear and feels her tremble with aftershocks of her orgasm.

“So fucking beautiful.”

“Auston…” Mitch hisses. Her arms wrap around Auston’s wide shoulders and she curls so that she can bury her face in his throat. Auston is still hovering over her, his cock softening, still deep inside of her, and she tries to pull him so that he’s blanketed over her, shielding her from everything outside of the two of them.

“Love you, Mitch. Love you so damn much.”

Mitch lets out a low, satisfied groan as she feels Auston relax against her. He rolls them so that he’s able to pull out and presses a soft kiss to her forehead as she protests his movement.

“Be right back baby,” Auston assures his girlfriend softly. He disposes of the condom and gets a wash cloth so that he can clean Mitch up. He can’t help but offer a fond smile as she whines and tries to roll out of his reach, complaining that she is too sensitive for anything else.

“Matty,” Mitch slurs sleepily. “Just get into bed and cuddle me. I’m so lonely.” She giggles as she wiggles her fingers, trying to lure Auston back into bed with her. When he smiles down at her, crawling into her arms, she cheers and wraps herself around Auston as best she can.

“You good babe? Comfortable?”

“I love you so much Auston Matthews,” Mitch sighs against Auston’s chest. She looks up to see him watching her with soft eyes and a satisfied smile. Before he can respond, she leans up to press their mouths together in a soft, sleepy kiss. 

“I love you too, Mitchy,” Auston says against her mouth. They shift so that Mitch is tucked comfortably against Auston’s side, her head resting next to his on his pillow, their legs tangled together with Auston’s hand resting protectively on Mitch’s hip. “You were amazing today,” Auston’s voice is fading out, he can feel sleep starting to creep up on him.

“Yeah?” Mitch cocks her head up and rests it on her elbow, looking down at Auston dreamily. “Really? Or just…”

Before she can continue, Auston reaches up and cups the back of Mitch’s head, pulling her down into a deep kiss. He can feel her sag into his body as she gives herself over to Auston completely. “You are fucking amazing babe. Your hockey is so sick, like, seriously. All four of you can play in the NHL and fuck everyone who says girls shouldn’t play pro hockey.”

The blush that covers Mitch’s face puts a wide smile on Auston’s lips.

“I’ve never been in love with anyone the way I’m in love with you Mitchy,” Auston continues. “And believe me when I say you are a fucking amazing hockey player.”

Mitch leans in to press their mouths together, kissing Auston until they start to trail off with smaller pecks of their lips. She opens her eyes to see him watching her and she can’t help but grin.

“I love you too Auston. Even if you can’t beat me and my girls at 3 on 3.”

Auston laughs at the snort of laughter that comes from Mitch, the way her whole face crinkles up and she burrows closer to Auston. He strokes his fingers through her hair in long, soothing movements, content to hold his gorgeous girl in his arms. As she drifts off to sleep and he can feel her body fully relax against him, Auston presses a soft kiss to the top of Mitch’s head. Sleep is slowly creeping in, his exhaustion covering him like a blanket. But as long as he can manage to keep his eyes open, he wants to take this time to watch his girlfriend, commit the peacefully relaxed smile she has on her face to his memory. He will never not be thankful that somehow he has been fortunate not only to play hockey and live out his professional dreams, but found his soul mate at the same time.

Finis


End file.
